The Infectious Diseases Branch is studying salicylate metabolism, other clinical chemistries and histocompatibility antigens in families with Reye's Syndrome patients who have completely recovered from the syndrome. OBFS was responsible for all statistical components of the study including design, data analysis and statistical modeling of the clinical chemistry data. Five survivors and their unaffected family members were studied. This study showed significantly higher antibody levels to Influenza A and varicella, further supporting the importance of these viral infections in the etiology of the syndrome. It did not show an association between RS and 1) abnormal salicylate metabolism, 2) abnormal helper to suppressor T cell ratios and lymphocyte stimulation responses, 3) specific HLA type, and 4) permanent neuropsychologic sequelae. A paper has been submitted for publication, and the study has been completed.